Whatever It Takes
by Pelican182
Summary: Naruto has made a lot of stupid mistakes; most of them small and meaningless. His biggest was letting the woman he loved go. He didn't know exactly how he'd do it...but whatever it takes, he was gonna get her back... WARNINGS: Cheating, Adult Situations, Lemons, and Cursing!
1. Chapter 1 revised

**BEFORE YOU READ**

 **Yes, this is a NaruHina fic. Trust me.** **  
** **There are a few small mentions of KibaHina, but that all pretty much dies out pretty quickly.**

* * *

"Just face it man. You're totally jealous" the brown haired man sitting across from him chuckled lightly as he nodded to himself.

Naruto, already getting tired of listening to the man turned towards Sasuke and replied with, "Oh yeah…what am I jealous of exactly?"

Giving the blonde man across from him a grin, Kiba answered, "That all of us have beautiful wives to go home to and you get to go home by yourself, or if you're lucky; you'll take some slut home".

"You mean like Hana?" Naruto replied casually, watching Sasuke's and Neji's faces contort into grins at his sarcastic remark.

Kiba's face immediately began to snarl as he looked at the cocky blonde across from him.

"I'd be more upset" he said as he placed his hands on the table with a sigh, "But the fact of the matter is that I'm right. Sasuke has Sakura, Neji has Tenten; and I have the wonderful Miss Hinata".

"But she liked the dope way before she even looked at you" Sasuke said, his voice breaking into the conversation.

Naruto could only chuckle as Kiba once again frowned, "So what. She finally smartened up and got with a real man. Someone who could treat her like the princess she is…not to mention satisfy her…"

"Is that what she told you?" Naruto huffed before turning back towards Kiba, "If so; she's gotten really good a lying mutt. Trust me, I hang around your wife quite a bit; and she doesn't look the least bit satisfied".

"You son of a bitch" Kiba said jumping from his seat, causing Naruto to jump up too.

"I gotta give it to her. She must be one hell of a cook with how fat you're fucking getting" Naruto said poking Kiba's stomach from across the table, "Better sit down mutt. Wouldn't want you to have a heart attack".

"Now, now gentlemen" Neji interjected calmly, placing a hand on both the men's shoulders, "May I remind you what happened the last time you both fought? We were kicked out of the bar for three months; and I haven't finished my drink. So either of you wanna pick a fight, make it worth it; because I'll be kicking the winner's ass".

Sasuke watched with little interest as both Naruto and Kiba took their seats, Kiba glaring at Naruto; who choose to grin at him.

"Whatever. You both know I'm right too" Kiba said looking at both Sasuke and Neji, "He acts so fucking cocky when we all know he's the biggest loser here. Egotistical prick!"

"Are you that mad?" Naruto asked as he stared at the man who was once his best friend, his blue eyes daggering into the man's brown, "Are you that upset that I do what I want with my life while you waste yours away? Kiba, you're a fucking pet groomer; and you're calling me a loser? I own my own business, can have any girl I want, and do whatever I want when I want; no matter what. You can sit here and try to make me feel back that I'm not married or whatever, but the fact of the matter is that I look at your wife and see how unhappy she is, even if you don't wanna believe it. You wanna know why she comes over every day? Cause you're a bore dude. She'd rather be at work then be with you. I guarantee she regrets your marriage! When we're not working; we actually have fun together, and she's not even my girl".

The men watched as Kiba's eyes widen and for a second he sat there silent as he stared at the blonde across from him.

"Dickweed" Naruto muttered as he raised his hand and called the waitress over.

"How can I help you sir?" the woman asked, a beautiful smile etching itself on her face as she looked at the blonde man sitting in her section.

"Hey honey" Naruto stated lowly, slowly taking his eyes off the still stunned Kiba and looking at the gorgeous woman. Finding the situation still somewhat funny, he deiced to show Kiba just how wrong he was.

"Can I get some more sake?" Naruto asked gently, looking the woman in her jade colored eyes. She was fairly tall for a woman, probably standing at around 5'9. She was thin, but with curves in all the places that mattered; at least to the blonde. Her light honey nut hair said in a loose bun, giving her a somewhat sleazy yet sexy look. She looked average enough to the blonde, but this was just to prove a point.

"Yes sir" she answered with a smile lighting up her face as she stared at the handsome whisker faced blond man, "C-Can I get anything for the rest of the table".

"They're fine" Naruto quickly interrupted, a foxy grin working its way on his face as he sat back in his chair, "But there is something I'm kinda looking for…"

"W-What…" the woman questioned, her face slightly lighting up from the intense stare the man was now giving her.

Looking at the woman's name tag, Naruto grinned and answered, "Well Yuta, I was hoping you'd be able to help me find a drop dead gorgeous woman to bring home tonight".

The waitress immediately knew what the man was insinuating and couldn't help her face as it lit up, "S-Sir…"

"How about this Yuta-chan…" Naruto said as he bit his lip slightly, never breaking eye contact with the red faced girl, "You tell me what time you get off…and I'll make sure I'm here…waiting".

All the men, besides Kiba of course, who was now glaring at the table, watched the woman for reaction.

"T-Ten thirty…." Was all she muttered quietly as she looked at Naruto, who gave her a small grin as he nodded.

"Ten thirty it is…" Naruto said as he took the woman's hand, gently kissing her knuckled and causing her face to light up more, "I'll be there…"

Neji shook his head, taking another drink from his glass as the now giddy woman almost ran away from their table.

Everyone was silent for a moment before Kiba once again stood up, his eyes looking down at the somewhat smug Naruto.

"My wife loves me you jackass" He stated lowly as he glared at the blond man, "She loves me a lot and I know she does. I know this may be hard for a dumb ass orphan like you to understand, but it's nice to have someone at home waiting for you; and that's something you've never and never will experience. Like I said, you're a loser….one who thinks he's cool because he hooks up with bar waitresses. You think I'm a loser because I work with animals, which I love; while you have a restaurant; which my wife owns half of? Real cool guy".

Naruto sat silently; eyes sharpened slightly as he glared at Kiba who stood looked down on him.

"And that's all I needed to see. I still win you freak. The look on your face says it all" Kiba declared as a smug grin broke across his face, "See you later Neji, Sasuke. I actually have someone at home waiting for me…and I don't wanna keep her waiting".

Just like that, the fight was over. Kiba walked out of the bar, leaving behind two somewhat concerned friends and one pissed off Uzumaki.

"I should fucking kick his god damn teeth in" Naruto nearly spit as he watched the bar door close behind Kiba.

"Calm down. You were just as harsh" Sasuke reasoned, hoping to avoid conflict.

"Still" Neji said with a brow raised, "To bring ones family…or lack of one into it…somewhat a bit rude…though you did mention your little meeting with Hana".

"I fucking hate that mutt…" Naruto seethed as he squeezed both fits tightly under the table, "From now on, if you're gonna invite him; keep me the fuck out of it".

"We can't just exclude a friend Naruto" Neji said looking at the man next to him.

'"Psh" Naruto said standing up abruptly, causing the chair he was in to slide back far, "Whatever. Just don't hit me up if he's gonna be tagging along".

"I kinda have to" Neji sighed as he looked up at the standing blonde, "He's sorta family since he married Hinata-san".

"Fine then" Naruto said pulling his wallet out and throwing a crisp one hundred dollar bill on the table, "Don't bother calling then".

Neji shook his head solemnly as Sasuke sighed before taking another drink.

"Let the baby stew around for a while" Sasuke said taking his mouth away from the glass.

"You know how he get's when it comes to the whole family thing. Kiba really set him off" Neji said looking at the black haired man.

"Boo hoo" Sasuke faked as he looked at Neji, "I'm thirty three and already showing signs of balding! How do you think I fucking feel?"

Neji shook his head, slowly taking the drink away from Sasuke, "I think you may have had enough".

* * *

Naruto punched the wall, driving his fist through it.

"Where the fuck does he get off starting shit and then saying ignorant shit like that?" he asked himself allowed as he angrily pulled his fist from the wall.

"Should've fucked his mom too" Naruto spat as he looked around his house, the darkness the only thing meeting him.

" _I actually have someone waiting at home for me…_ " Kiba's words rang through his head; causing the blond to grip his hair as he plopped down on the couch.

"Fuck him…" he breathed easy as he dropped his arms, resting them at his side as he turned the lamp next to his sofa on.

" _It's nice to have someone at home waiting for you; and that's something you've never and never will experience_ " Naruto just couldn't get over those fucking words, no matter how much he tried.

It wasn't like he didn't try to stay with a girl; it was just that everyone he attempted to form a bond with; wasn't looking for one.

Being thirty three, Naruto knew he would soon have to start looking and trying harder, because even he knew he couldn't spend the rest of his life alone.

Turning his neck slightly to the right, he looked across the dimply lit room towards his pictures. Among all the pictures currently hanging on the wall the one that immediately caught his attention was one hanging to the far right.

I was a picture of Hinata Hyuga and himself; standing outside of their restaurant the day it had opened. Both wore smiles, Naruto's a bit larger than the blushing woman's beside him.

" _You really fucked up…letting her go with some prick_ "

Naruto couldn't help but frown at his own thoughts. Negative emotions forcing themselves into his wandering mind.

"You think I don't fucking know that" he whispered aloud, wondering if anyone was listening at the particular moment.

He and Hinata had a long complicated past, dating all the way back from childhood. The two when young; were like two peas in a pod. Never leaving each other's side. Hinata's mother had once declared from an early age that the two were destined to be together; and wanted to make sure it happened. Sadly Hitomi died when Hinata was only eight. Naruto still couldn't get over just how disgusting it was to see how upset the girl.

He did everything in his nine year old power to make the girl happy again.

It came to a surprise to him when he found out she had a crush on him when they were twenty two. Even he had to admit, he was a bit dense; but decided to leave the woman alone.

"She's too good for me damn it" Naruto sighed as he turned away from the photo, her gorgeous smile now etched in his mind, "She's always been too good for me".

Naruto knew he could be a jerk. He understood it, and got why people would hate him for it; but didn't try to change it.

Hell, after growing up in an orphanage and being abused by his caretakers; why couldn't he act like a dick sometimes.

Even with how he turned out over the years, there was still one person he couldn't treat wrong; even if it were jokingly; and she was currently making his head feel like it was about to explode.

"I'm actually jealous of the asshole" he muttered lowly as he stood from his couch and walked to the kitchen. Throwing the fridge open; he grabbed some whiskey and walked back towards his couth.

"Talk a big game" he bitterly said as he ripped the top off the bottle, "But I'd trade everything if I could do shit over…"

Taking a long drink form the bottle, Naruto couldn't help but cough as he pulled the drink away.

" _You've been alone your whole life….always been there for your friends…don't you think you should be a bit more selfish?"_

Naruto's eyes widened slightly at his own thoughts. Looking to the bottle of booze he gave a small smile and said, "Man I'm such a lightweight…"

" _Seriously…you let the woman you belong with go…GO GET HER BACK"_

"Woh" Naruto shook his head as he looked around the dark room, "What the hell am I thinking? I could never do something like that…even if I hate Kiba".

" _All's fair in love…especially if she willingly comes to you…you said it yourself…she isn't happy"_

Naruto's eyes nearly popped from his head as he thought about the woman.

Never once in his life, even at their wedding had Naruto considered the possibilities of breaking Hinata and Kiba up. Even if Sakura; at their wedding demanded Naruto to object.

He just wanted her happy…and at the time; he thought Kiba, even if being an ass; would be able to do that.

Thinking about the woman, and how she'd changed over the years, Naruto wasn't sure Kiba was, or could make her happy.

"B-But could I?" he questioned aloud as he looked at the bottle of booze.

Setting it on the floor, he slowly walked over to the picture; examining the woman.

He was surprised when his phone vibrated in his pants, causing him to pull the small device out.

The screen lit up proudly, emitting the room in its glow as Naruto looked at the name who had texted him.

 **From: Hime** **  
** **Are we still on for tomorrow Naruto-kun?**

Staring at the text, Naruto couldn't help but snap his neck back up at the picture, his face staring into her blushing, yet smiling one.

 **From: Naruto** **  
** **You bet your booty we are gorgeous**

Pressing the send button on his phone, Naruto nodded slowly as he put his phone away. Looking back at the picture, he calmly picked it up from the wall.

"Okay…" he said lowly as he looked at the woman, "I don't know if I can make you happy…but I'll sure as hell try a lot harder than that dumbass husband of yours!"

* * *

 **Alright guys, so what'd you think.** **  
** **This is gonna be a short story, probably about two or three chapters in length.** **  
** **The next chapter will way longer and lengthier. This was just a sort of opener.** **  
** **Now, before you review or fav or whatever if you like the story; there are some warnings you should read.** **  
** **WARNINGS: Cheating, Sexual Themes, Lemons, Foul Language, and other adult situations.** **  
** **Alright, so know that everyone's been warned, please enjoy if you plan on reading.** **  
** **Also, make sure to review and tell me what you think? Criticism is good weather it be good or bad.**

 **ANYWAYS, thanks again for reading; and I'll see you all later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Can't say I expected such a positive reaction to a story I literally came up with in like…a few minutes. I appreciate all the love it's gotten so far. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really do read them all, and it fills the dark void where my heart used to be with enjoyment.  
Also, I love the fact I'm getting death threats because I'm not going fast enough with my updates. Thanks!  
(SIDENOTE) To everyone saying that Hinata would never cheat. Okay, let's really think about this. Its Naruto…she literally almost died for him and even admitted that even if she couldn't be with him she'd be happy just standing by his side if it meant he was happy. That's commitment man.  
Anyways, once again thank you for reading guys; and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Hinata couldn't help but scrunch her nose in disgust as her 'husband' flopped onto the bed, smelling of sweat and liquor.

" _Perhaps if I act like I'm not awake; he'll fall asleep. Shouldn't take too long, he's obviously been drinking a lot_ " Hinata thought to herself as she prayed that the man next to her would simply leave her alone, and in his drunken state, fall into unconsciousness.

It seemed that the gods however; simply were not on her side tonight.

"Hina baby" he called, slowly shaking her, pulling her body towards his own, "Baby, wake up".

"Yes Kiba" Hinata almost sighed as she turned towards the man, stopping him from pulling her any closer.

"Ah come on babe; don't be like that" Kiba chuckled as he once again tried bringing her closer.

"I'm not in the mood tonight Kiba" Hinata quickly stopped his advances once again, turning away from him as she stared at the blank wall across from the bed.

Kiba couldn't help but frown, the liquor in his brain replying for him, "You ain't even in the fucking mood. Last night you were sick and the night before that you were sore! We haven't had sex in months damn it!"

"You should keep shouting" Hinata quietly muttered as she pulled her own separate blanket back over herself, "That certainly sets the mood".

Looking at his wife through half lidded eyes, Kiba quickly frowned as plopped back down on 'HIS' side of the bed; as Hinata had called it.

"What the hell is the point to be married if I can't have sex with my wife?" He asked aloud, not looking directly as his wife, "I mean for fucks sake, you don't even let me see you naked Hinata!"

"If you married me just to have sex with me than I feel bad for you" Hinata coolly responded as she closed her eyes, praying the drunk man next to her would just pass out like usual.

Kiba wouldn't realize what he'd said next until the next morning when he thought about and complied all the terrible things he'd ever said to his wife. Sadly, by that time; it would be too late.

"You know what" Kiba said grabbing his own blanket, pulling it over himself, "Maybe my mom was right. I should've got with that Tamaki girl! At least she knew how to give a man what he deserves".

Turning towards the man, now glaring through her large lavender shaded eyes; Hinata almost snarled, "Oh really? Please do explain husband; why you deserve so much?"

"I'M THE FUCKING MAN GOD DAMN IT!" Kiba suddenly yelled, causing Hinata to sit up and back away from him, "I WORK HARD FOR THIS FUCKING HOUSE! I PAY THE BILLS! I MAKE SURE YOU HAVE WHAT YOU NEED! IF I WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH MY WIFE I DESERVE THAT!"

Quickly barking from the other room sounded, making Hinata roll her eyes.

"Kiba, we both know I pay the bills, and without me you would never afford this house. I have what I need, because I don't ask you for anything!" Hinata snapped, slowly standing up from the bed, grabbing her pillow and blanket as she began walking towards the door.

As soon as she opened the door, Akumaru; Kiba's dog ran in and quickly claimed her side of the bed.

"Aw come on Hina…" Kiba said, a look of sorrow on his face as he watched his nightgown clad wife step out the door, "You know I'm just stressed. You idiot of a friend really pissed me off tonight. Let's just start over".

Hinata could only stare at the man with the same emotionless expression she had learned to wear around her house. Although her face was plain, inside she was looking at the man she had sadly married in disgust.

All her life, from age zero to thirty two, Hinata had never thought that she would truly despise someone like she had Kiba. The two were once friends, the type that would occasionally hang out; mostly when Naruto was busy and Hinata needed to keep her mind off things.

Hinata at the age of twenty five accepted Kiba's proposal to a date. At first he seemed to be genuinely in love with her, and even though Hinata's heart told her no; she tried her best to return the feelings. It didn't take Kiba too long to propose to her. She remembered the look of destruction that crossed Kiba's face when she'd told him that she'd have to think about it.

She could still recall her meeting with Naruto. Both of them young and laughing as Naruto played games, he sitting next to him cheering him on as he tried his best to beat 'The End' in one of those silly metal gear games.

"So…" she said suddenly, causing Naruto glance her way while pausing the game; a small foxy grin on his face as he said, "So?"

"So…Kiba asked me to marry him" she let it out, turning away from the blond man as she hugged herself.

"Oh…" was the only response she got from Naruto, and when she turned towards him she was met with something she had not expected.

Naruto sat still, eyes focused on the now paused game, control sorta dangling from the weak grip his hand currently had on it.

"W-Well?" She asked, looking at the man's somewhat downed looking facial features, "I-I haven't given him an answer yet...what do you think I should do".

They'd known each other their entire lives and Hinata honestly thought she had known just about everything she could about Naruto Uzumaki; but even she wasn't ready for his question.

"Does he make you happy?"

He didn't look away from the screen as he scratched his arm, the smile now completely devoid from his handsome face as he seemed to slump into the couch. His voice was much too quiet for his usually bright personality and it kinda scared Hinata.

"No" she wanted to answer, grabbing the man and telling him her feelings, "He can never make me as happy as you do".

But she didn't. She simply turned towards the screen, and with a gulp; she closed her eyes and meekly responded, "Y-yeah…"

Her vision was amazing; just like the rest of her family, and thanks to her amazing vision she could see Naruto perfectly from the her side.

He set the controller down and gave a slow nod as a frown crossed his face, but just like Naruto; he seemed to catch on that he was showing sadness. She watched as he faked a smile; something she hated that he forced himself to do.

"Good…" he said as he turned towards her, that faulty look staring at her, "I think you should do it. You deserve to be happy!"

Hinata gave a small nod of her own as she turned towards the man while leaning back on the couch.

"And w-what about you?" she asked as she stared into his oceanic eyes, "Sakura… Sasuke… Gaara…. Lee…. and now me… if we're all getting married where does that leave you?"

She could see a look of pure confusion and shock cross Naruto's face as he contemplated her words. He looked around the room once more, avoiding her gaze before he closed his eyes tightly and gave the woman a toothy grin as he turned back towards the TV.

"I guess that leaves me where I've always been" he said picking up the controller and unpasuing the game, she could see he was slightly shaking, just a little as he tried to focus on Snake crawling through the woods, "But don't worry about me Hinata. You're too kind, you know that? I'll be fine. I'm just happy for ya, you know. I'm glad that you found someone that can make you happy. You deserve it; ya know".

"T-Thank you…" Hinata whispered, no longer in the mood to cheer the man on as he died once again from a head shot.

"FUCK" Naruto said chucking the controller at the ground as he stood up. Hinata watched as the plastic broke apart as he quickly collected himself.

Hinata could only look up at the man with widened and sad eyes as he walked out of the living room.

"I=I'm sorry Hime" he said from the other room as she heard shuffling, "I uh….I just remembered I have to get some work done for work. I'll be back later….and we'll talk some more…okay?"

Hinata couldn't even respond as she heard Naruto's front door suddenly open and just like that he was gone.

If she'd seen him while he was walking out, she would've managed to get a glimpse of her best friend and love crying as he walked out the door.

She had waited around for a whole three hours, and only left after receiving a text from Sakura; telling her they'd found Naruto drunk in a bar.

She picked him up and once returned him home safely, helped him up to his room.

"You really are the best" he somewhat slurred as she held him up, "I don't know what I did to deserve such a sweet girl in my life".

"I'm not that great Naruto-kun…" she weakly replied as she opened his bedroom door for him.

"Please don't say that" he responded, looking at her from his side, "I don't l-like that you put yourself down".

She simply nodded as she looked at the floor, shuffling him over to his bed. Gently laying him down, she began to undress him; leaving him in his pants as he lay across the bed.

"Are you okay Naruto-kun?" she asked looking down as him as she straightened out her white blouse.

Earning a drunken nod from the man she turned away and said, "I'll be down stairs, if you need anything just call, and make sure you sleep on your side".

"H-Hey" Naruto's voice called, stopping the woman in her tracks.

"Come lay down with me Hime" he somewhat asked as patted the side of his bed that was currently unoccupied.

She could only smile as a she nodded and stepped across the room and claimed the empty side of the bed.

"M(hic)-Much better" Naruto quietly said turning towards her and hugging the girl against him.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata couldn't help but whisper; face now flush as she felt his hard body push against her.

Instead of pulling away, or even acknowledging the girl's embarrassment; Naruto spoke, "I'm gonna miss this…I really am".

Hinata stayed quiet as she heard Naruto suddenly chuckle, eyes still closed as he squeezed her tight, "D-Do you remember when we used to have s-sleep over's? I'd tell scary stories to f…freak you out".

Hinata too giggled, remembered the creative ways Naruto used to tell stories. Sometimes going as far as to cut eyes holes in his sheets to pretend to be a ghost.

"Man oh man" he said bringing her out of her memories, "I'm glad we got to have so many fun times together…"

Hinata could only nod as she snuggled closer into his warm body, trying to cover as much of her petite frame with his as she could.

"Y-You make sure to tell me if that mutt ever treats you bad…" Naruto suddenly said causing Hinata's eyes to widen, "I'll take care of em".

Choosing to ignore the threat towards Kiba, Hinata asked, "N-Naruto-kun…if I marry Kiba…w-what about us…."

"Nothing will change beautiful!" Naruto chuckled as he slowly rubbed her head, running his fingers through her smooth hair, "You'll always be my number one gal!"

"B-But I'll be married…I won't be able to come and just hang around every day. I know you Naruto Uzumaki…and you don't like to be alone! I don't want you to be sad just because I'm getting married!" Hinata said, causing Naruto's eyes to open and look down at her, both somewhat blood shot.

"C'mere" Naruto whispered pulling the woman up and turning her towards him.

Hinata watched as his eyes sparkled in the dim room, somehow illuminating her world as the stared at her like she was the most important thing in the world.

"I'm a simple man Hinata…" Naruto stated as he gave her a small smile, slowly placing as small peck on her nose as he continued, "If you're happy…I'm happy…if Kiba can make you happy…then I will do everything in my power to make sure you two stay together…no matter what!"

" _Tell him how you feel you idiot_!" she screamed in her mind as she watched him smile and after a few second his eyes began to drift.

"Still" he whispered as he began to pass out, the liquor in his system taking effect, "I don't think I'll ever stop missing ya…"

"But what about you though!" she asked once again, this time her voice a bit louder as she stared at his smiling face, "DON'T YOU DESERVE ANYTHING? EVEN THIS ONCE?"

Naruto had passed out too soon, leaving her outburst up in the air as she stared at the man in front of her; tears quickly filling her eyes as she thought about him and just how much he meant to her; but also how she was too much of a coward to tell him just how she felt.

Eight months later, she and Kiba were wed; and that night slowly became a passing memory that she tried her best to lock away.

* * *

"Well?" Kiba's voice rang, pulling the now older Hinata from her thoughts, "Are you gonna come back to bed?"

"No" she responded distantly as she shook her head and glared at the man, "You seem much more comfortable with Akumaru. I'll be in the guest room; please don't disturb me".

Just like that, the fight was over; with Hinata leaving the room like she'd done some many times before.

As she opened the door to their guest room, she felt a pain in her body that she couldn't quite describe. She wasn't worried though; because honestly, this happened every time she thought about Naruto Uzumaki and how she'd been too much of a coward to tell him how she truly felt and that she would die just to see him smile.

As she sat down on the bed, she couldn't help but count herself lucky. Although they didn't sleep in the same bed or weren't nearly as close as they used to be; she still managed to see him almost every day.

"Thank god we opened a business together…" she muttered somewhat biter sweetly as she thought about their restaurant.

She found herself somewhat wishing that Naruto would find a partner of his own; hoping that it would help her get over him and let him live a normal life. A life he so dearly deserved. She often found herself crying; just thinking about Naruto, all alone in his house; nothing but a bottle of booze to keep him company.

Pulling her phone from her night gowns pocket, she scrolled through her messages; almost all of them coming from Naruto.

 **To: Naruto-kun  
Are we still on for tomorrow Naruto-kun?**

She quickly finished typing the message, pressing send as she looked at the time. It was already passed midnight, so she wouldn't doubt if Naruto had already went to sleep. Maybe he'd hooked up with another woman…something that she hated.

Even though she wanted him to move away from her, she couldn't help but grow jealous at the mere mention of him meeting with another woman.

Emotions were really hard to understand.

It only took a few moments before her phone rang and she anxiously picked it up.

 **From: Naruto-kun  
You bet your booty we are gorgeous!**

Although the text seemed a bit inappropriate to send to a married woman, Hinata could only smile. No one understood Naruto like she did; and she knew that was his way of making sure she knew he was thinking about her and was just excited to see her as she was to see him.

Putting her phone on the side of the bed; Hinata choose to leave the massages at that. She couldn't help but smile softly thought as she thought about Naruto, happily waiting for her tomorrow; just as he always had.

* * *

 **Alright guys.  
I know the chapter was a bit slow, but trust me; the next chapter is when everything comes out!  
I hope you enjoyed and I thank you once again for reading.  
Please, if you enjoyed or if you wanna threaten my life; leave a review. I welcome all reviews!  
Anyways, see ya later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just want to address something really quick. I'm getting a lot of questioning on why Naruto or Hinata would let the other go. If you remember correctly, Hinata was willing to let Naruto be with another person as long as she could stand by his side and he was happy. As for Naruto, being a coward with his feelings; don't worry, that'll be addressed next chapter.**

* * *

Hinata; more happy then she was the night before, strolled down the sidewalk. Her light colored sundress whisked in the wind, the breeze blowing it gently against her body. She couldn't help but giggle softly as she watched some children across the street; playing happily as the tagged each other.

Coming to a traffic stop, she waited patiently for the walk signal. She'd received a call from Naruto earlier that morning, and they'd agreed to meet at their restaurant. Hinata was happy that the location of their business happened to be in walking distance of her house; always made meetings and social greeting easier to get to. That; and who didn't enjoy walking on such a beautiful day.

Hinata was forced to pull her phone from her purse when she heard the quick chirp of a message being received.

 **From: Kiba  
When will you be home?**

Hinata couldn't help but sigh as she looked at the message. Morning had been a bit of a headache for the woman do to her husband.

As soon as she woke up, he approached her, trying his best to stay away from her bad side. She had made them both a quick breakfast, not saying anything to him as she placed his plate in front of him.

As soon as they both finished, she gathered the dishes and began to clean them; still completely ignoring her husband.

"Okay Hinata" she heard Kiba say, his hand gently patting Akumaru who lay under the table next to Kiba's feet.

She chooses to not turn around, carefully washing the plates clean as Kiba continued.

"You can't still be mad at me. That's not fucking fair and we both know it. For god's sake, if it were that blonde idiot that did something, you would've forgiven him in a heartbeat!"

Dropping the plate back into the hot water in the sink, Hinata slowly turned towards Kiba, drying her hand off on a towel.

"Leave Naruto-kun outta this. I don't care how much you two hate each other. For you to try and blame all your problems on him is childish".

Kiba only snarled as he looked at his wife, "There it is again! Naruto-KUN. Why the hell does he deserve so much respect? Hinata, we've been married for six god damn years! You can't treat another man better than your husband! It's not right…"

Hinata, eyes slowly glossing up as she looked at the seemingly sad looking man simply said, "When did you start talking to Tamaki again?"

She watched Kiba's head snap up, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly agape as he stared at the now angrily shaking woman.

"W-What do you mean? I haven't talked to Tamaki since our wedding" Kiba said, his voice much calmer as he looked at the now red faced Hinata.

"Why do you always have to lie to me? You keep saying I'm ruining our marriage, but you….you're out sleeping with some fucking girl! The least you could do is man up and admit." Hinata said, pointing at Kiba as she threw the towel on the counter next to her.

She watched his eyes, the orbs slowly looking around; trying to avoid her at all costs.

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about Hinata….I would never che…"

The words died in his mouth as Hinata quickly closed the distance between them, her hand slapping his cheek hard.

"You no good lying asshole!" Hinata now shouted, her eyes welling up with tears as she looked at the man's shocked face.

Pulling out her phone, Hinata went to her gallery and swiped through her photos until she found what she needed.

"Does this look familiar honey?" Hinata asked, shoving her phone in Kiba's face, nearly smashing the screen against his nose, "Kiba82 to Kittykat03. Now I know I don't stay to focused on your life details, but I'm pretty sure that's your email right? If I remember correctly, Tamaki had quite a love for cats; so I can only assume Kittykat03 would be her username….RIGHT!"

Kiba could only sit back in his chair, eyes closed as he realized just how badly he'd fucked up. He knew exactly what he'd see if he chose to open his eyes; he did after all write the messages.

"So this is what the message says, and I quote!" Hinata angrily snapped as she pulled the phone away from his face, wiping her eyes quickly, "To Kittykat03 from Kiba82: We can meet again next Tuesday….my wife will be at work so we'll have the house to our selves".

Finally opening his eyes, Kiba could only look down; his head shaking slowly as he tried to whisper, "I-I'm sorry…"

Another loud smack sounded, this time causing Akumaru to jump to his master's aid.

Glaring at the now red faced man, and his barking dog Hinata said, "You don't get to apologize. Not anymore. Since the day we got married you've questioned me on my relationship with Naruto-kun; accusing me of cheating and treating him better than I do you; when you yourself have been bringing a woman into our house and having sex with her….probably on my bed too!"

She watched Kiba slowly stand, his height somewhat dwarfing her own; but at the moment he might as well been a child compared to the angry woman.

"I don't know what to say…." Kiba muttered, placing a hand on Akumaru to keep him under control.

"You don't….you don't know what to say?" Hinata questioned, her eyes closing as she tried her best to keep herself from crying.

"I'm sorry okay!" Kiba said, stepping closer to the woman, grabbing her slender arms, "I fuck up…worse than I ever have before. I just…I always saw you with Naruto….and how you never seem to wanna be with me".

Hinata jerked out of the man's grasp as she stormed from the kitchen.

"Don't you ever….ever try to make me feel like this is my fault….that's the most disgusting thing I've ever heard…and I refuse to listen to it"

Kiba watched his wife walk out, head hurting as he listened to her try to conceal her tears.

11111111111

Ignoring the text, Hinata put her phone back in her purse; happy to see the walk light change.

The fight was a couple hours ago, and Hinata still felt a bit angry from it; but the talk with Naruto, along with her naturally forgiving nature let her choose to ignore the whole ordeal. She honestly had no idea what she was going to do but she had decided that she couldn't keep living the way she was. Again though, right now she just kept walking; happy to be out of that house.

She smiled softly as she spotted a familiar looking building, happy to see it was quite busy; but then again it usually was nowadays.

Thanks to Hinata's years of business and marketing in college, she had managed to not only change Ichiraku Ramen into a more desirable restaurant, but also made it where the name Ichiraku was not only known in Konoha, but all over the nation.

Helping her knowledge in business was Naruto's amazing cooking. Although he didn't spend as much time in the restaurant as he used to, Naruto still enjoyed spending his days in the back; cooking up not only their world famous ramen, but some of their newer foods; which once again were all Hinata's idea.

Naruto had first met Teuchi and Ayame Ichiraku at a young age. Even though he at five couldn't pay, the man and his young daughter let the blond enjoy a bowl of their ramen, making the orphan almost cry with happiness.

As the years went by, Naruto had continued to frequent the ramen shop; claiming it to be the absolute best diner in all of the fire nation.

At the ripe old age of seventy; Teuchi had decided he'd finally had enough of the working life, and wanted to spend the rest of his life lazily relaxing. Ayame, now a woman in her late twenties had decided she too had enough of the business, and respectfully turned down the offer to take the mantle from her father.

"Please old man!" she remembered Naruto, begging on hand and knee in front of Teuchi, "I'll do whatever it takes! I'll run this place the best I can! I'll take care of the shop and the name Ichiraku".

She watched Teuchi's eyes twinkle as he looked at the younger, kneeling twenty two year old.

"Stand up boy" the ramen shop owner said, causing Naruto to nod as he did.

"If my dear daughter doesn't want to run this old shake anymore, than I find it appropriate that I can count on one other person in this world to take the mantle" Teuchi said looking into the blond man's eyes.

"W-What….WHO!" Naruto screamed as he grabbed the old man, shaking him slightly, "C'mon old man! I'll buy it! I don't have a lot of money right now, but I promise I'll work off the dept for this place, even if it's for the rest of my life!"

"Let of of me boy!" Teuchi said shaking the stronger blonde's grip away.

Naruto could only hang his head sadly as he did as he was told.

"Now, if Ayame wants to go onto other things; the only person I could trust to run this place and not ruin it is you" Teuchi said, lightly smoothing out his sleeves as he stared at Naruto, "You should really let people finish what they're saying before you interrupt them kid".

"W-What…." Hinata watched Naruto mutter as he stared at a now grinning Teuchi, and a giggling Ayame who had too been watching the two.

"S-So….you're….g-giving me…." Naruto started his mouth agape as he looked at the man.

"Of course you buffoon!" Teuchi said while nodding his head at Naruto, "Who do you think I would give this place other than you or Ayame? Plus, I know your little girlfriend will help you keep this place running after I'm gone".

Hinata couldn't help but blush a deep red as Teuchi chuckled towards her.

"Old man…" Naruto said, his body slightly shaking as he stood straight; his height much taller than the older gentlemen's. His eyes were covered by his spiky bangs, but Teuchi, Ayame, and Hinata had all seen the tear slowly making its way down Naruto's whiskered face.

"T-Thank you…" The blond said as Teuchi pulled him into a hug and gently patted his back.

* * *

Hinata once again sighed happily as the memories played in her head as she entered the restaurant. The familiar smell hit her like a truck; and she loved every second of it.

"Hinata-sama!" a customer waved, followed by a couple more, "It's great to see you!"

"Thank you very much" Hinata waved back, "I hope you're all enjoying your meals".

"DAMN IT" a loud voice yelled from the back, followed by a quick, "I'M SORRY".

"Well then…" Hinata laughed as she looked towards the kitchen, "Seems that's my queue to see what's happening in the back".

Hinata quickly made her way towards the back, nodding towards Shikamaru; a manager that Naruto had personally hired.

"This place is always too much" Shikamaru sighed as he opened the door to the kitchen for her, letting Hinata stroll in.

Just as Hinata entered the back of the shop, she heard a younger man's voice scream, "HE'S TOO FAST"

Walking into the kitchen, Hinata was met with a strange sight.

Naruto stood, chest naked to the world as he held his shirt in front of him, almost like a net as he glared down at a very red fox she was familiar with.

Konohamaru stood behind the fox, grinning just like Naruto was as the slowly approached the animal.

"Alright Kurama!" Naruto said calmly as he readied his shirt, hoping to catch the fox in it, "We already talked about you coming into the kitchen".

Hinata watched with a smile as both Naruto and Konohamaru both suddenly rushed the fox from both directions. She couldn't help but give an 'Ep' as the two adults ran into each other, heads butting and sending each other to the ground. Kurama had managed to slip past the pair, now sitting on a box and staring at the two.

"Huh?" Naruto said rubbing his fore head as he sat up, only to glare at his younger apprentice, "YOU LET HIM GET AWAY"

"ME?" Konohamaru shouted back, pointed back at his boss, "THIS WAS YOUR FAULT OLD MAN. WHY ARE YOU SHIRTLESS ANYWAYS? WE'RE TRYING TO CATCH A FOX!"

Deciding to intervene, Hinata calmly kneeled down and extended her hand towards the staring fox as she said in a soft voice, "Kurama-chan…come here baby".

Naruto and Konohamaru watched in shock as the fox jumped from the box, walking past both them and into Hinata's arms.

"B-But…." Naruto stated, pointing at the fox that now rest against Hinata, "Why do you go to her! I feed you and always scratch behind those mangy ears of yours!"

Choosing to ignore the blond, Kurama gave Hinata a small lick on the cheek, causing Hinata to giggle.

Naruto's heart lit up as he watched Hinata walk forward, holding the fox with one hand as she extending a hand towards his still downed form.

"Let me help you up Naruto-kun" she said sweetly as gave the shirtless man a smile.

"Y-Yeah" Naruto nodded as he took her small hand in his own and slowly stood up, happy to see Hinata.


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata couldn't help but smile happily as she watched Naruto cook, his joyous laughter filling the room as he prepared for her what he proclaimed to be 'The best meal she'd ever enjoy'.

Waiting for his laughter to die a bit, Hinata calmly asked, "Well due tell Naruto-kun; if you do get your wish how many would you like to have?"

"Do you even need to ask Hime?" Naruto smiled as he turned his neck to the side to glance as the beautiful woman who stood at the island of his kitchen, "As many as possible. I'll move outta this one bedroom apartment and buy a giant house. Maybe get a few animals; hell; I'd let that mangy fox come live with me if he wanted. Just as long as they were happy, I think I'd have a pretty good set up in life".

"And what would you name all these children?" Hinata asked, truly amused to see Naruto's smile as he thought of the idea of kids, "You can't just name them all Naruto Jr. ya know?"

Naruto let out another laugh as he completely turned away from the stove, looking into the gentle pools of lavender that looked at him tenderly, "I suppose not all of them….maybe just the first few".

It was now Hinata's turn to laugh as she listened.

The sound of her soothing laughter made the blond man smile, his eyes taking in her form as she gently giggled.

"I think you'll be a great father someday Naruto-kun…." Hinata softly said as she looked across the small kitchen island at the man.

Giving the woman a sheepish laugh, Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he laughed.

'BOOM'

Hinata jumped slightly as the loud sound of thunder impacted outside; slightly making her heart beat harder.

"Wow" Naruto said as he looked out his kitchen window, "I still can't believe it started to get so bad right as we got here".

"I guess we got lucky" Hinata nodded also looking outside at the dark sky, watching rain fall quickly.

The two had spent the majority of the day together, walking around the beautiful city of Konoha. With the goal of picking up ingredients for their dinner, the two decided to do a bit of wandering and found themselves all over the place.

After visiting the city orphanage, the two had made their way back to Naruto's; only to discover a massive storm right as they stepped in his door.

"Don't worry yourself Hime" Naruto smiled as he noticed her stare wandering through the night, "If we need to, I can break down the couch and build a fire. Wouldn't want you to get cold now".

"I suppose you could do that" Hinata smiled, her eyes flashing over the clock to see that it was already 7:37.

"That or I guess I can find an old hoodie or something. I know how much you use to love wearing my jackets" Naruto said turning back towards the food, stirring the soup he was currently cooking. It was after all, Hinata's favorite; and he didn't want to mess it up.

"They were always so warm though" Hinata groaned as she looked at the man's back, "Plus…you never wore them…you were always so warm".

"That is true…" Naruto said as he turned off the burner on his over, "Plus I wanted you to be warm. Couldn't have you being chilly all the time. What kind of guy would allow that".

" _If only I could go back and tell you how much I loved seeing you in my stuff…."_ Naruto couldn't help but think somewhat bitterly as he remembered her body close to his, gently snuggling together as she absorbed his warmth.

"Did you hear me Naruto-kun?"

"Huh?" Naruto asked, turning back towards the woman, "What was that Hime?"

"I said I'm going to set the table" her smile caused him to frown as she continued, "Call me when it's time to bring the food in".

Naruto watched her walk through the kitchen door, and with a sigh; turned back towards the food.

"I can't mess up this time…no matter what".

* * *

"I may have to buy a bigger dress after a meal like that" Hinata said quietly as she gently rubbed her now full tummy. Once again, Naruto had managed to out due himself in making one of the best meals she'd ever eaten. "I might have to go on a diet" she muttered as she lay back on the couch.

"Don't kid yourself Princess" Naruto laughed as he sat next to the woman as she slowly closed her eyes with a smile, "You look amazing, and I'll be damned if I hear anything about you going on a diet".

"That's easy for you to say Naruto-kun" Hinata pouted as she looked over at the man, lips pulled upward, "Not all of us can stay in shape even if we eat ramen all day".

"No, not everyone can" Naruto said, turning towards the woman as he sat somewhat sideways on his couch with a serious look on his face, "Or maybe…that's my secrete!"

"Oh my" Hinata giggled as she too turned on her side, the two now staring into each other's eyes.

"I told you there was a reason I love the stuff so much" Naruto smiled.

Hinata couldn't help but blush at their close proximity as she stared at the blonde's dazzling smile.

"A-Are you sure you want me to stay?" Hinata asked quietly as she felt Naruto's hand take hold of her own, gently squeezing as he interlocked their fingers.

"You couldn't pay me to let you go out in this weather, especially with how late it is now…" Naruto responded as he gently rubbed her soft small hand in his own.

"Does this mean I get to listen to you tell scary stories all night while I cover my head?" Hinata asked as she enjoyed the feeling of his rough hands in her own.

Feeling the woman give him a light squeeze, Naruto nodded as he said, "If that's what you want Hime".

"Most people would consider a married woman sleeping in the same bed as a bachelor a bit ludicrous Naruto-kun" she gently whispered as she pushed herself forward, allowing him to wrap his arms around her as she nuzzled into his chest.

She listened as he snorted and felt his strong arms hold her tightly as he whispered, "Since when have I ever cared what people thought?"

Hinata couldn't help but smile into the man's shirt, inhaling as much of his scent as she could. "I know Naruto-kun…it one of the many things I've always loved about you" he soft voice mouthed quietly.

"Yeah….I think you may be the only one that does love that about me" she heard him respond.

It was silent for a few moments, and Naruto honestly knew he could live like this for the rest of his life. He could just make out the sweet scent of her lavender shampoo, and he realized just how jealous he was of Kiba.

"He cheated on me"

" _Huh"_ Naruto's eyes shot open quickly as he took in what he'd just heard. Slowly unwrapping his arms from the woman, he gently grasped her shoulders and pulled himself away.

"W-What did you j-just say?" Hinata watched Naruto ask, his eyes wide and his words somewhat shaky.

Refusing to break down once again, Hinata nodded slowly as she said, "I-It's been happening for a while…"

She waited of a response, but one never came as Naruto suddenly jumped up from the couch, somewhat catching her by surprise.

"W-Where are you going?" she asked desperately as she watched the man walk towards the door, throwing it open and allowing the howling wind to enter the room.

"I'm gonna go do something I should have done a long, long time ago" Naruto said, his voice dangerously low as he reached for his jacket on the coat rack, "I'm gonna go to your house, and beat the shit out of that no good mutt. I can take some insults and shit; but I'll die before I let anyone, especially him hurt you!"

Hinata was quick to her feet as Naruto left, the door slamming behind him.

"N-Naruto-kun!"

* * *

It didn't take him long to get to Hinata's house; after all, both wanted to live somewhat close to each other.

He could have driven, but knew that driving a giant metal car with how angry he was wouldn't be a good idea.

He arrived quickly, his body soaking wet; his jacket giving him little protection against the harsh rain.

He stood in front of the wooden door, trying his best to catch his breath as he thought about what he was about to do.

His thoughts came to a stop as he read the doormat under his feet.

'Welcome to the Inuzuka's'

"Oh" Naruto growled as he looked back up at the door, "I feel fucking welcome".

Naruto knew mentally he was a coward; he'd come to terms with it a long time ago. No matter what anyone told him, he could never forgive himself for allowing another man to take what he loved. He understood that though he couldn't show how he truly felt all the time, he could physically project himself, and he was about to do so.

The door easily flew open after a swift kick, and the dripping blonde quickly entered, automatically making his way to the staircase.

"Down the hall" Naruto muttered bitterly as he made his way up, "Third door on the right. That's their fucking room!"

After he finished transcending the stairs he quickly took off his jacket, leaving him in his jet black wet shirt and soaked jeans.

He could see light coming from under the door to their bedroom; and with another growl, kicked the door off its hinges.

The motion on the bed came to a quick halt as the two saw the door fly to the ground in a loud crash.

The woman quickly let out a scream and covered herself as she tried to hid from the tall blond who stepped through the now open door way.

"Naruto?" Kiba questioned, confusion on his face as he jumped from the bed, body only glad in boxers, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Instead of getting an answer, both man and woman watched as Naruto cracked his neck, a look of absolute disgust on his face.

"At least now I know it's true" was all Naruto said before full out rushing at Kiba, tackling him to the ground in a loud bang.

"Mffmmmm" Kiba struggled under the wet blond, only to mutter out a quick 'shit' as he felt Naruto's large fist collide with his head.

"You dirty fucking bastard!" Naruto exclaimed as he sent another right hook directly into Kiba's face, happy to hear something crack under his hand.

"GET OFF OF HIM" a shrill voice screamed from his side as Naruto felt someone try to pull him off the now woozy Kiba.

He turned towards the owner of the voice and quickly felt himself becoming even sicker with the whole situation.

He quickly ripped his arm away from the girl and sent her tumbling to the ground, her naked body falling to the floor.

"How long have you been cheating on her you fucking mutt!" Naruto all but screamed as he grabbed the downed man by the throat.

"T-This is the firs…." Kiba was cut off by another hard punch as Naruto sent another mind numbingly hard punch to his temple.

"You no good fucking liar. You piece of shit!" Naruto couldn't control himself at this point as he raised the dazed man's head from the wood floor, "Y-You were supposed to be the one to treat her right for god's sake! I FUCKING TRUSTED YOU!"

Before Naruto could bring his fist down for another punch, he felt a sharp pain rip through his right arm and he was pulled off Kiba's body.

He hissed as he looked at the snarling dog now attached to his right arm; Akumaru's teeth ripping through his flesh.

Before he could do anything about the dog attached to his arm, a fist impacted on the top of his skull.

"BREAK INTO MY FUCKING HOUSE WILL YA?"

Naruto barley managed to roll out of the way as a kick aimed for his head quickly swung by. With as much self control as he could muster, Naruto ripped his arm out of the dog's mouth, leaving his arm extremely bitted up.

He could feel water and blood dripping from as he caught Kiba's foot and with all his strength swung the brown haired man onto the ground, one again pushing the man's body down.

"How dare you try to even defend yourself you motherfucker!" Naruto yelled as he pushed his bloody arm against Kiba's throat, pushing the air from his mouth.

"I always knew I was a piece of shit! I always knew I never deserved her! I truly thought you could do better; I wanted to believe you could make her life somewhat fucking better! SHE'S DELT WITH ENOUGH ALREADY; A FUCKING ASSHOLE CHEATER WASN'T NEEDED! YOU WERE SUPPSED TO FUCKING LOVE HER THE WAY SHE DESERVES!"

Before Naruto finish, Akumaru's large body tackled him off his master.

Naruto couldn't help but clench his fist as he looked up into the eyes of the huge dog that was currently pinning him down, his mouth drawn up in a dangerous snarl.

Just as Akumaru's mouth snapped open; a soft voice rang throughout the room, "Akumaru….get off of him now".

Everyone in the room looked towards the door.

Hinata slowly strolled into the room, the dripping umbrella in her hand dangling from her wrist.

"H-Hinata" Kiba stuttered as he looked at his wife, and back towards Tamaki; then towards Hinata once again.

"Tamaki-san…." Hinata's voice called lowly as she stared at Kiba, her features dangerously calm, "You want him so much…take him".

"H-Huh?" Both Tamaki and Kiba said as they stared at the dark haired woman.

Choosing to ignore them both, Hinata said, "Akumaru, get off of him now!"

Naruto let out an easy breath as the dog absently removed himself from his chest; obeying Hinata.

"Naruto-kun" he heard Hinata almost whispered as she looked down at him, her eyes widening as she looked at his arm.

Naruto slowly stood, his eyes quickly resting on Kiba, amused by the bruised and bloated face he'd let on the man.

"If you ever go near her again….I'll fucking kill you, you mutt" Naruto said as he looked at the man, "I swear on my life…I will never let you hurt her again. That's a promise!"

Kiba looked towards the ground, choosing to stay quiet and Naruto turned towards the door, holding his arm as he made his way towards Hinata.

"I…." Naruto began as he stepped up to her, only for Hinata to turn away and begin making her way back down the hall.

"H-Hinata…"Naruto weakly whispered as he slowly began to walk forward.

* * *

The drive home was quiet, eerily too quiet. Naruto held his wet jacket to his arm, trying his best to stop the bleeding as Hinata drove his car in silence, her eyes staying on the road.

Once they'd arrived, Hinata quickly exited the vehicle. Naruto followed sadly as they made their way into his home. He watched Hinata walk into his restroom and heard her start the shower. He waited patiently for her to step out and when she did he heard her.

"Y-You have to get in the shower before you catch a cold…."

Naruto nodded as he stepped into the bathroom, gently shutting the door behind him.

He quickly got undressed and walked into his bathroom. It was a very large room, big enough for five people. In true Naruto fashion he had a mini bathhouse built to impress people.

As he gently sat in the hot water, the steam filling the air; he couldn't help but feel like the most pathetic person on earth.

All the adrenalin had left his system and he had time to actually reflect on what he'd just done.

He'd literally broken into a house and beat the occupants up.

He was surprised the police weren't already at his house waiting for him.

What worried him even more was how calm and quiet Hinata had been.

"She must be feeling so bad already. I just made it so much fucking worse by doing that stupid shit" Naruto angrily muttered as he gripped his hair with his left hand.

He looked over at his chewed up arm and with a snort said, "I deserve so much worse".

"Don't say that"

Naruto quickly turned towards the door, his eyes widening at the sight.

Hinata stood through the steam, the towel that covered her body gently being held by her tiny hand.

"W-What?" Naruto asked only for Hinata to step into the hot room, closing the door behind her.

Naruto's quickly shut his eyes right as he watched Hinata's hand let go of her towel.

"H-Hinata….what're you doing" Naruto asked nervously as he backed up against the fake rocks of the tub.

He could hear another body enter the water and felt himself begin to sweat in the steam.

He knew full well that he intended to make Hinata his tonight, but now that something like this was happening; he couldn't help but feel a bit lost.

"I need to see your arm Naruto-kun…" he heard her gentle voice say from his left.

"Y-You need to get out o-of here Hime…" Naruto muttered as he kept his head down, and eyes closed, "T-This…."

"Open your eyes Naruto-kun" he heard Hinata whisper soothingly, this time her voice was much closer to him.

"B-But you're" He was about to argue only to feel a soft hand touch his cheek, gently rubbing him.

"Just please open your eyes" he heard Hinata say, and this time; he gulped reluctantly and did as he was told.

The sight he was met with was one of the upmost perfection, something he'd seen a million times in his dreams.

Her skin was milky white, and so soft he didn't know if touching her with his rough hands would even been appropriate. She was way curvier than any woman he'd ever been with before, and he couldn't help but travel his eyes down he body till the water met her navel. He quickly looked away as he caught a glimpse of her breast; not wanting to sully her with his eyes.

"I want you to look at me Naruto-kun" she gently whispered as she cupped his cheek, bringing his face to her level.

Naruto looked into the woman's eyes, his breath somewhat breaking as she smiled at him with one of her beautiful smiles.

"I-I'm so sorry…." He broke quietly as he shook his head.

He felt Hinata's rest against his naked chest and with a gasp was pulled against her.

"Stop apologizing…" he heard her mutter.

The room was silent for a moment as Naruto tried his best to not rub against the woman in a way that would cause any friction.

"I…." Hinata's voice started, only to go quiet once again as she whispered, "I heard everything to Kiba, Naruto-kun".

"What…" Naruto said as his eyes went wide, recalling everything he had screamed in Kiba's face.

"I've watched for years as you struggled with being alone, all the while silently watching me. You're loud, sometimes crude, and very hot headed".

Naruto couldn't even try to defend himself as he listened to the woman who was currently holding him name his many faults.

"Even with all that; I've always loved you" Naruto's eyes went wide,"And I've always wanted to stand by your side and be around you; even if I couldn't do so as your partner. I asked you a long time ago if I should marry another man, and you told me that if he made me happy, I should. I was lying when I said yes. I was lying when I gave him a kiss on our wedding night, and I was lying every day after that. I know you were lying to yourself somewhat too, and I can forgive that".

Naruto felt the tear in his eyes begin to build as Hinata pushed away from him, letting him now see her. Her large; gorgeous eyes were red and puffy, tears welling up as she looked up at him, "But I can't forgive you for what I heard you say to Kiba. I will never forgive you for the fact that you think I'm in any way too good for you Naruto Uzumaki. I'm disgusted just thinking about that even being a possibility".

Naruto could only watched the woman rub her eyes, as she said, "You've made me happy from day one, weather you knew it or not. I never needed Kiba or anyone else for that, and I wish we would've realized that a long time ago. I love you Naruto Uzumaki, and I have my whole life. I'm so tired of living a lie where I pretend to be happy without you knowing how I feel".

Hinata watched Naruto's blue, teary eyes widen as she finished, and waited for his response.

She didn't have to wait all but ten seconds as Naruto suddenly swopped her up in his arms, crashing his lips against her own.

"I'm so sorry" he cried as he pulled away, tears now slowly falling from his oceanic eyes, "I'm so sorry…you deserve more than I could've ever imagined being able to give. I've loved you since I could remember. All the way back to when I was dorky little kid to today; as the pathetic man I am now".

Before he could finish, Hinata caught his lips with her own. It was the only kiss; both could say they've had that shared love.

"I don't want to be away from you anymore!" Hinata wept as she pulled away, looking at him.

Naruto could only nod as he hugged her body close to his own, kissing her with all his might.

"You won't….I swear on my life; I refuse to ever let you go again. I promise you that I'll love you ever day, until we're old and gray. I promise I will never doubt myself with you again, and I will bring you all the happiness you need".

Hinata stared into his eyes, watching them cry; for her.

"I want to marry you Hinata….I want your last name to be Uzumaki, and I want us to have all those kids we talked about. I want them to be named Naruto and Hinata Jr. and I never wanna think about anything but a life with you again".

Hinata couldn't help the tears that were now flowing heavily from her opal eyes.

"I'm willing to do whatever it takes" she heard him say as he looked down at her.

Hinata nodded as she looked up, and gave the man the most beautiful smile she could muster, "M-Me too!"


End file.
